Only You
by Sagitarscorpion1
Summary: Trouble always seemed to find Alex, today was no different. One-shot - if there is good feedback I might add more.


**A/N:** My first Alex Rider fanfiction to be posted. I have been reading a lot of them lately and wanted to try my hand at one. Let me know if you like it. I know there needs to be improvements to my writing, but I just wanted to get something out. If I didn't, I probably would have kept putting it off to next time and before I know it another year has passed with me not writing or posting anything. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Positive criticisms wanted. Ideas and help are appreciated.

 **Only You**

It was a nice spring day, the birds were chirping in the trees and the wind slightly blew. It was this fine spring day though that would become a very bad day for one person in particular. He attracted trouble like a moth to a flame. This person was Alex Rider.

Alex, codenamed Cub, whipped his head behind him as he rushed through the dense forest. There were four men with semi-automatic rifles hot on his heels. The tree line broke and he thought he would get a break, but at the end of there was no further to go. He came to a quick halt when all there was left was a cliff 50 feet up and a blue icy abyss below. Alex looked around for anything to help his decent, but there was no such luck. He lost his pack with his repelling gear a while ago. He took a deep breath and jumped. Alex was straight like a pencil and his arms were crossed against his chest, leaving the four men chasing him to stop at the edge and stare down as Alex landed in the water below. The men waited and waited, but there was no sign of a head breaking back through the water.

They began to worry, not because they wanted to kill him themselves, but because Alex was their unofficial fifth member and this was a training exercise now gone wrong. Twenty feet to the left was a hidden pathway not many knew about and the team took that path to see if they could find the young man. They rushed down as quickly as possible without any injury. Wolf was the gruffest of all the members, but deep down really respected the kid and worried at what might have happened to him. Wolf, the leader, was the first to reach the bottom. He quickly threw his pack and jacket off and dove into the icy water. He adjusted to the cold water and opened his eyes hoping to see anything that resembled the boy. Not five feet from his location Wolf could see a dark blob that resembled the shape of the boy. Wolf propelled himself over to Alex and scooped him into his arms. He broke the surface of the water and swam to the edge. The rest of the team helped them out and wrapped jackets and emergency blankets around Alex.

"Cub! Cub! Can you hear me?" The unit medic, Snake, came over to check vitals. He was breathing shallowly. Snake took stock of any injuries the boy might have and noticed his right leg was looking off. Snake bent over for a closer look and when he moved the ankle to test if was broken Alex gasped and shrunk back. Pain written all over his face, but he seemed to be confused about what happened and where he was.

"Hey. Hey, it's okay Cub. It's just us. I need to take a look at your ankle, it may hurt." Cub just stared while Wolf came around to hold him close with the blankets so they both wouldn't become hypothermic. Snake moved about checking Cub's ankle and at a certain bend to the right Cub flinched in pain. "Sorry, it definitely looks like a clean break. It must have been when you broke through the water. With your height, you had further to fall than we would have. I'll just do a quick splint so it won't be injured more.

"Fox, could you radio the infirmary and tell them we need a med evac for Cub?" Fox gave a nod and pulled out the sat phone from his pack. Cub was definitely still out of it and more than likely going into shock from the cold plunge into the icy water as well as from pain of breaking his ankle. Snake wished he spent more time getting to know the kid the first time he was a Brecon Beacons. He seemed like a polite kid, albeit lonely and secretive. Snake rummaged through his medical bag for some painkillers that would ease Cub's pain while they waited for help.

"The infirmary is sending a team by jeep, they can't get across the lake so we need to meet them on the other side. It's about an hour journey around." Wolf nodded in acknowledgment and shifted into a squatting position waiting for Snakes approval to lift Cub. Snake gave Cub two pills, which he dry swallowed. It seemed that Cub attracted trouble everywhere, instead of easing Cub's pain it looked as if Cub got worse. Cub's eyes went wide and his hands grabbed at his throat while his breaths grew uneven and strained. Cub was coughing and gasping for air. He stared wide-eyed at Snake scared at what was happening. Snake was puzzled and quickly assessed Cub's airway. It was swelling and closing fast. Cub began losing consciousness and Snake quickly dumped his medic bag looking for the one thing that could save Cub's life. Snake gave a yell of triumph as he grabbed what looked like a large pen. He took the cap off and quickly jabbed the end into Cub's thigh. It took a few minutes, but Cub began to breath normally again. He made small choking gasps while trying to get air back into his lungs, but the swelling seemed to have decreased. Cub slowly opened his eyes. He was beyond tired and the unit could see that the exercise and the events that followed really tired him out.

"Cub. Cub! Can you hear me? I need you to keep your eyes on me. Blink once for 'yes' and blink twice for 'no' because I don't want you talking just yet. Cub did a quick nod.

"Are you allergic to all painkillers?" Cub didn't blink and looked thoughtful at that question, but began slowly closing his eyes, but Snake slightly tapped his cheek. Cub shrugged his shoulders. Snake was having an inner monologue; maybe Cub really doesn't know if he is allergic to all painkillers. That would be something we have to test or find out from his guardian. Snake gave the okay for Wolf to carry Cub bridal style. Cub's head fit into the crook of Wolf's neck and drifted off, not caring about how embarrassing this position was. The team packed up and made the trek around the lake to meet the medics.

As they arrived, the medics already prepared a stretcher to lay Cub on and loaded him into the back of the jeep. A second jeep just off to the side was for the team. Snake relayed what had happened to the medics and they all loaded into the jeep.

Snake shook his head and patted Cub's leg before heading to the second jeep.

"Only you Cub, only you."


End file.
